


If That's What It Comes To

by viiaitch



Category: Bleach
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, UraIchi Week 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 17:39:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18921865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viiaitch/pseuds/viiaitch
Summary: “Goddamnit, Kisuke.”“Really, really, it wasn’t on purpose."Tip: don't give your boyfriend's friends malfunctioning bodies when they come to visit. Or maybe do, as long as you make sure it's mostly non-fatal.





	If That's What It Comes To

**Author's Note:**

> it's 2:30 am i'm so tired and not entirely satisfied w this but hey. i wrote it. here it is
> 
> (still behind on uraichi week but at least i'm consistently behind)

Kisuke smiles benignly up at Ichigo from where he sits at his desk, papers covered in near-illegible scribbles and diagrams Ichigo has long since learned to not question if he isn’t prepared for the older man to excitedly chatter his ear off for the next several hours. Even when the furrow between Ichigo’s brows deepens, his eyes narrowing in blatant annoyance, Kisuke’s expression stays frustratingly innocent.

 

Ichigo is not fooled. He sometimes wonders why Kisuke even tries, at this point.

 

“Geta-boshi,” Ichigo grinds out, eyes narrowing- if Kisuke’s going to play this game, Ichigo isn’t going to act friendly with him. The smile doesn’t waver, and if that isn’t a damn tell that Kisuke knows exactly what Ichigo’s here about, then he doesn’t know what is.

 

“Yes, Kurosaki-san?” Kisuke’s voice is sugary sweet and grates on Ichigo’s ears, and the formal use of his last name just irritates him further. At least it seems like the geezer’s fan isn’t in his coat, or Ichigo is certain it’d be snapped open and coyly hiding that infuriating smirk.

 

“Don’t fuck with me!” Kisuke’s cheek twitches in the way that it does when he has opportunity to rile Ichigo up further, but isn’t quite willing to deal with the consequences. Yeah, ok, that’s strike two.

 

“The new gigai.” Kisuke blinks up at Ichigo innocently. Ichigo feels a headache coming on.

 

“The new gigai you sold to Renji.” Kisuke’s face doesn’t change but Ichigo can see the mirth in his eyes.

 

“The gigai that  _ exploded  _ the second he got out of it.”

 

“Well, he insisted on the latest model, and even if its portability features are still in… development, I would hate to disappoint a paying customer,” Kisuke hums, like it’s a natural thing to give potentially dangerous prototypes out to Ichigo’s friends. Jerk.

 

Ichigo sighs, balls one of his hands into a fist, and throws a punch at Kisuke’s shoulder, one he could definitely dodge if he wanted, but instead takes with an exaggerated  _ oof  _ as he rocks back in his chair before dramatically toppling to the floor. Finally, his innocent facade breaks, and he grins up at Ichigo, completely unashamed.

 

“ _ Goddamnit, Kisuke. _ ”

 

“Really, really, it wasn’t on purpose. The normal stock was out, and while I knew there were… potential issues, but they shouldn’t have been a big deal… hey, you were there, right? Can you describe it to me, so I can fig-”

 

Kisuke’s words cut off with a much less fake rush of air as Ichigo plants himself on top of him, knees digging into the hard floorboards on either side of Kisuke’s hips, still glaring down at the shinigami. 

 

“ _ You _ ,” Ichigo intones, sticking a finger in Kisuke’s face. “Are dealing with all of Renji’s bitching about this. I’m not putting up with him whining about it any longer.  _ You  _ are going to give him a  _ non-exploding  _ gigai and whatever the hell else he asks for until he stops being a pain.”

 

Kisuke stares up at Ichigo blankly for a moment, before breaking out into snickers.

 

“Oh, and here I almost thought you’d be mad at me for endangering him. Silly old me.” Kisuke relaxes beneath Ichigo, sagging further against the floor in a way that can’t be comfortable. 

 

Ichigo rolls his eyes- like something as small of that would be a danger to Renji. They both know it would take way more than that to hurt the lieutenant- physically, at least. Most of the complaining Ichigo’s had to put up with comes more from injured pride, because  _ oh  _ the way Renji had screamed when his vessel suddenly started to fracture and turn into a fleshy grenade was the furthest thing from manly.

 

Warm hands settle on Ichigo’s waist, snapping him back to the now. Now, where he’s straddling Kisuke, and the majority of his ire dissipated, leaving room for embarrassment. 

 

It’s not like this is anything new to him. There’s no reason to be flustered.

 

Kisuke’s thumbs start rubbing little circles into Ichigo’s hip bones, and even with the fabric of his shirt in the way, Ichigo shudders at the touch.

 

“You-” Ichigo starts, mustering up as much of a glare as he can and hoping his cheeks don’t show his embarrassment (even though Kisuke certainly already knows about it). “We’re not done talking about this, got it?”

 

“Of course, of course…” The smile Kisuke gives Ichigo is only about half bullshit this time, and before Ichigo can complain more, Kisuke is shifting beneath him, leaning up and pressing his lips to Ichigo’s in a motion that still, even after being together for months, has Ichigo’s chest tightening embarrassingly.

 

Kisuke always knows just how to handle Ichigo. It’s sweet, when it isn’t annoying.

 

“Are you still mad at me?” When he pulls back, Kisuke’s voice is low, pitched just the way Ichigo likes it, and his lips brush against Ichigo’s with each word. Ichigo has to shut his eyes to stop from being distracted by handsome idiot faces.

 

Kisuke, the jerk, laughs.

 

“Shut up,” Ichigo grumbles, but there’s no real anger, or even annoyance. At least he shuts Kisuke up when he leans back in, hands finding their way to Kisuke’s shoulders so Ichigo can pin him to the floor when he kisses him this time.

 

There’s always a bit of a rush that comes from being with Kisuke. It’s not unlike the heat of battle, when Ichigo’s blood is singing in his veins, the thrill of standing opposite someone powerful and dangerous, and Ichigo being the only one who can match them, stop them. Maybe it’s because of how old and powerful Kisuke is- behind the jolly shopkeeper facade, he’s still a former captain, after all, with hundreds of years of life and battle behind him.

 

Whatever. The reason doesn’t really matter.

 

The only thing that matters right now is kissing Kisuke senseless.

 

When Ichigo finally has to pull back and breathe, panting into the few inches of space between them, he’s pleased to find Kisuke obviously affected as well. His cheeks are flushed, and Ichigo always gets a sense of pride from seeing Kisuke’s eyes fixed on him like that- darkened with only good things in store.

 

“Eager.” Kisuke’s voice breaks the silence as he brings a hand up to cradle Ichigo’s face, and it’s embarrassing and Ichigo will  _ never  _ admit to it, but he leans into the touch. “Renji got you in this sort of a mood, hm? Should I be jealous?”

 

Ichigo’s eyes slide shut so he doesn’t roll them hard enough to injure himself. It was a mistake to leave Kisuke’s mouth unoccupied. So Ichigo fixes that.

 

The slow sensuality is gone, Ichigo channeling his annoyance into bites and wandering hands, with Kisuke matching his intensity. The next time they need to stop and breathe, Kisuke’s top has been pushed off his shoulders, belt hastily thrown aside, while Ichigo’s shirt is pushed up all the way to his chest, pants unbuttoned and unzipped and  _ fuck  _ it’s been too long since they did this.

 

“Ichigo-”

 

“If the next words out of your mouth aren’t ‘where’s the lube’ I swear I will drag your ass down to the training grounds and kick you through every boulder and cliffside down there.”

 

Kisuke rolls his eyes, but after a moment of awkward rummaging through pockets, he pulls out a familiar tube. Of course he had it on him. Of course he would have predicted this.  _ Of course. _

 

“Oh Ichigo, you know I love it when you talk so sweet.”

 

And then there’s a hand palming Ichigo through his underwear, and Ichigo completely forgets his promise of a beatdown.

 

Kisuke is  _ good,  _ has been since the first time Ichigo pressed him against the alley wall beside the Shoten. Hundreds of years of practice, probably, but Ichigo doesn’t care about the specifics. It doesn’t matter, the ridiculous age difference, the tendency for deception, because being with Kisuke feels good and right, even if he drives Ichigo up the wall.

 

It even feels good when Kisuke flips them around, presses Ichigo down against the floor, shoves a knee between his legs and leans down to bite at Ichigo’s neck.

 

Ichigo hates being prone and vulnerable, but somehow, with Kisuke, he just  _ melts. _

 

“Fuck…” Ichigo’s voice is tight, when Kisuke finally pushes his underwear down, shoving it down Ichigo’s thighs, along with his pants. Even from just this, he’s half hard, and Kisuke’s gaze burns over his skin.

 

They’ve done this so many times, and somehow Ichigo still gets the same rush of excitement and self consciousness running through him when Kisuke wraps a hand around his cock.

 

Kisuke’s hand is confident in its movements, knows just how tight to grip, knows to thumb at the sensitive spot just beneath the head, knows that Ichigo likes it fast, leaving no room to breathe.

 

Kisuke also knows that Ichigo doesn’t like to wait any longer than he has to for Kisuke to get inside him- and the first press of a slick finger into Ichigo’s ass has him hissing at the intrusion, but loosening up with practiced ease.

 

It’s almost scarily easy to just give up control to Kisuke- to let him stretch Ichigo open, coax sounds from him that if he could think, Ichigo would find mortifying. Maybe it’s because in all other parts of his life, Ichigo has to be the leader, the strong protector keeping everyone safe- but with Kisuke, he can just be Ichigo.

 

_ Goddamn I’m getting sappy.  _ The thought flits through Ichigo’s mind, and then he isn’t thinking much at all, as the three fingers- when did there get to be three? Fuck, Ichigo must really need it if he loosened up that fast- slide out of him, and Kisuke’s hands settle on Ichigo’s hips, holding him steady as the other man positions himself.

 

It’s always uncomfortable at first, when Kisuke pushes into Ichigo, the stretch an aching burn in his lower body. But Kisuke knows just the right pace, knows how to kiss Ichigo to get him to loosen up just a bit more, until his cock is fully inside Ichigo, and the pain fades into pleasure and need. Kisuke can play Ichigo’s body like an instrument, and that’s something Ichigo has never been able to bring himself to be annoyed about.

 

“Ichigo…” Kisuke’s breath grazes over Ichigo’s ear, and he shudders- all the confirmation the shinigami needs to start moving.

 

He doesn’t hold back, hasn’t since the first few times, not after Ichigo complained about not being made of glass. Ichigo’s body jolts against the floor with every thrust, the sound of skin hitting skin filling the air, not quite able to cover up the grunts and groans Ichigo tries to stop in his throat.

 

Then Kisuke gets serious, angles his thrusts just right, and when his cock hits Ichigo just right, the young man can’t hold back a low moan.

 

Kisuke’s hand returning to Ichigo’s cock is more than enough to send Ichigo over the edge- with the shinigami fucking him into the ground, he was already close, but with just a few strokes, Ichigo’s body is tensing up, veins jumping in his throat and toes curling as he comes, dirtying his stomach and Kisuke’s hand.

 

Kisuke doesn’t stop, never does- Ichigo always comes first, not having whatever kind of stamina Kisuke’s built up over the years, but by now, he’s used to it. Used to the waves of heat and pleasure becoming overwhelming, to the point of discomfort, as Kisuke keeps building to his own release.

 

And the rush of warmth when he does, filling Ichigo up from the inside- it’s never anything less than overwhelming, leaving Ichigo shuddering and pleasantly mindless in the aftermath.

 

* * *

 

“Ugh, did we really have to do it on the floor?”

 

Where did the fucking fan come from. Goddamnit. Kisuke smiles over the top of the annoying thing. “You were the one who pushed me down,  _ Kurosaki-san. _ ”

 

Maybe it’s not too late to go through Kisuke through some boulders.

 

As soon as Ichigo’s legs start working again.


End file.
